La sangre del lanzador
La Sangre Del Lanzador(la sangre del lanzador, lit "The Blood Of The Launcher") is a army created and led by Isleset "Fadia" Vanquirden, and is currently in war with the Soul Society and Quincies. History La Sangre Del Lanzador was originally a army that was ruled by Islesets father, the king, and manipulated all hollows to worship them like gods. The Shinigami's had a problem with them advancing hollow life, due to cititzens of rukongai protesting about killing "intelligent beings". The Quincies had a problem with this as well. Captain-Commander at the time, Takima Senjima, went to reason with the Vanquirden Family, despite being advised not to and was killed under unknown circumstances. This sped up the progress of imminent war, the Shinigami then declared war on the Vanquirden Family. This started the first and greatest war ever seen, the first Akuma Senjou war. However, the Vanquirden had lost and the former castle of the Vanquirden family was raided and all Vanquirden's were killed except for Isleset who then recreated La Sangre Del Diosa and 200 years later, started the second Akuma Senjou war. However, much of the second Akuma Senjou war is unknown and no one seems to remember much about it. In the third Akuma Senjou, the Quincy King, Jürgen Emmerich, declared war on both the Shinigami's and Arrancars, seeing it as a opportunity to get rid of both of them. This continued on to the fourth Akuma Senjou war. Organization The La Sangre Del Lanzador is ruled by mainly by Isleset "Fadia" Vanquirden, and is made up of about seven different units with the strongest being the first unit of the same name. The five units command a different aspect of Isleset's army. There are 34 ranks within La Sangre Del Lanzador which are classified under special middle names with a certain meaning for that unit. 'La Sangre Del Lanzador' La Sangre Del Lanzador(La Sangre Del Lanzador, lit"The Blood Of The Launcher")The strongest unit under the same name, La Sangre Del Lanzador are composed of five leaders, excluding Isleset, each being the leader of one of the five aspects of Isleset's army, La Sangre Del Lanzador. : The''' Queen''' is the absolute ruler of the entire army as well as the leader of the La Sangre Del Lanzador group. She commands over the five main aspects of the army and is the only one who can declare war against anything. Unlike the leaders, she can make decisions without votes and can change anything she pleases. The Queen oversees everything that goes on and directs it to her liking. If she dislikes something, she can have it changed. An example of this was her removal of a unknown "eighth" unit under unknown circumstances that have said to have appeared in the first and second Akuma Senjou war. Despite this, no one seems to have any information regarding the eighth unit. : The Leader's are five members who are the leader of each aspect of the La Sangre Del Lanzador. They oversee and direct what goes on in their appointed aspect. They also have the ability to make changes, although only if others agree and have Isleset's permission to do so. On top of this duty, they also serve as personal body guards for Isleset, and usually seen with her during battle, before she dismisses them. : 'Miht' Miht(Miht, lit"power") is the second strongest unit that is led by Raquel "Miht" Aintza, which serves as the main military power for La Sangre Del Lanzador army. This unit is tasked with patrolling territory, claiming new territory, recruiting members. : The Miht Is the leader of the Miht aspect. The Miht over see's and mainly judges new recruits but is also responsible for organizing information on claimed territories and keeps La Sangre Del Lanzador updated on any information regarding territory at all times. : The Supreme Major '''is the one who tells which members to where to invade, where to patrol, and gives information directly to Raquel. : The '''Major '''Is the one who helps judge new recruits and manages the "ceremony" to initiate new members. : The '''Hunting Captain Is the one who is sent towards any trouble that occurs in territories. : The''' Hunting Lieutenant''' Assist's the Hunting Captain and determines if the territory in trouble is worth sending the Hunting Captain towards. : The''' Lieutenant''' Assist's the major in judging new recruits and sets up the initiation ceremony. 'Bestelan' Bestelan(bestelan, lit "Stealth") is the third unit in the La Sangre Del Lanzador army. It's leader is Adriana "Bestelan" Abra. The stealth group is in charge of battling from the shadows and attacking silently. The main purpose is to cut the opposing enemies military power greatly, in order to bring the advantage of the war to Isleset's favor. All members of the Bestelan group have the ability to "remove" hollow remnant's and "fill" hollow holes in order to better disguise themselves. : The Bestelan is the leader of the Bestelan unit. The Bestelan over see's the battlefield from far and plans strategies and sends her member's out to perform certain tasks in order to reduce military power of the opposing force. : The Stealth Keeper is in charge of performing tasks that mask the task of others, such as popping the lights, turning off the power, disabling security. The Stealth Keeper's is considered the most important members and are necessary for the Bestelan aspect to move forward. : The Silent Blade is those who lurk in the shadows and silently kill enemies from behind. They are mostly sent to kill those who are in the way and infiltrate security areas to kill those who may alert others. : The Disposer is a cannibalistic group of members who consume the corpses left behind by the Silent Blade's in order to not give away the position or involvements of Bestelan. : The Silent voice are the distractions. They will cause disturbances in areas far off in order to clear the way for the Stealth Keeper's, Silent Blade's, and Disposer's. They always act as decoys and are the largest group, they usually sacrifice themselves to further the mission. : The Ghost's is a type of members who have the special ability of enhanced spiritual pressure and Reiatsu sensing, usually used to find others who are hiding in the battlefield. They are one of the more important types of members, needed by the Stealth Keeper's in order to formulate strategies. 'Leoht' Leoht(leoht, lit"light") is the fourth unit in the La Sangre Del Lanzador. It is led by Aitor "Leoht" Alejandro. This unit is mainly in charge of opening large gate ways and bombing areas. They are responsible for opening gates and seals and causing massive scale destruction. Like the member's of the Bestelan, the members of Leoht also have the ability to hide hollow unique appearances to better distinguish themselves among the enemy. : The Leoht is the leader of the Leoht aspect of La Sangre Del Lanzador. He over see's and plans the operations, deciding where to bomb, when to bomb, who to send, who to sacrifice. He is in charge of the entire operations. : The Frightnend One's is a group of members who disguise themselves among the enemy forces and go into populated areas before committing suicide by detonating explosives set in their person. They are usually telepathically linked to Aitor who tells them which areas to go to and when to explode. : The Plant is the group that will bust open restricted areas, such as the gates of the Gotei 13, they are seen blowing up all four gates in order to let the main forces enter. They are not very important after they're job has been carried and usually become Frightened One's afterwords. Some may become Shining Sun's instead. : The Shining Sun's is a group who supply all members of the Leoht group with explosives. They usually disguise themselves among the enemy and use specific gestures to alert their comrades of their role when encountered, eliminating the possibility of friendly fire. 'Ascunian' The Ascunian(ascunian, lit"Void") is the fifth unit of La Sangre Del Lanzador. They are responsible for opening gateways into the enemy territory, and bringing backup. The aspect is led by Daniela "Ascunian" Encarnacion. : The Ascunian is the leader of the Ascunian aspect of La Sangre Del Lanzador. Her job is mainly to open gateways into enemy territory and stay back and wait for orders to bring reinforcements. She also directs a smaller group of Ascunian as well that serve different purposes. : The Blight '''is a small group of five members who open gates from Tierra De Santos to the current world they are in. : The '''Brainwave is a group of members who telepathically order reinforcements to come and help out. They also alert Void Reaper's to prepare for masking ceremonies. : The Void Reaper is another group of five members. They are usually behind in Tierra De Santos and are tasked with "masking" the portals the Blight's make, in order to prevent the enemy from sensing it and finding its source. 'clæne' Clæne(clæne, lit"Pure") is the sixth unit of La Sangre Del Lanzador. it is led by JoaQuina "Clæne" Rivera. The aspect of the group focuses on healing and any sort of medical matter, as well as biological manipulation and creation. It is considered the weakest unit but equally as important as the other units and much more larger than any other unit. : The Clæne is the leader of the Clæne aspect of La Sangre Del Lanzador. She over sees and directs her members. The Clæne leader is required to be specialized in all fields of medical knowledge, and even passing onto that of biological creation and manipulation. The leader of the Clæne aspect is also responsible for creating many of the items, gadgets, wardrobe, and super soldier's. : The Surgeon is a type of member that specializes in surgery. They are usually in Tierra De Santos. : The Retriever is a group of members that retrieve wounded comrades and bring them back to Tierra De Santos for healing. : The Heart's is a specialized type of group which carry medical supplies on them and tend to the wounds of stronger soldiers. They are a few of them and are weaker than other arrancars, they bring a few super soldiers with them for their own safety while they heal others. : The Super Soldier is a faction of "foreign" recruits who were too weak and were genetically modified to be come stronger. They are brain dead and listen only to verbal commands. They were created to protect the Heart's. : The Drowning's is a group of members specialized in curing poisons and creating them. Half cure's poisoned members while the other half create poisons for members to use. : The Wicked at some point in a Super Soldier's life, they begin rapidly mutating. Once certain symptoms are shown, they are assigned to patrol the deserts of Hueco Mundo, assigned to a Lifeless One. They eventually grow into large colossal worms that follow their Lifeless One partner's order's. : The Lifeless Ones 'are cloaked and hooded creatures who are mentally linked with their partner, the Wicked. Since Wicked's are brain dead still, they must be guided, else they wander away and attack anything that moves. The Lifeless One's wield a special staff with a circular head. This allows them to control the Wicked and throw fire based projectiles. 'Oðer Oðer(Oðer, lit "other"} is the seventh unit and final unit of La Sangre Del Lanzador. Unlike the other units, it is unofficially led by Brian "Oðer" Ramirez, but lacks an official leader. This unit focusing on creating new technology and creating the clothing and wardrobe for members. They also sell their services to create custom uniforms for other members, the only ones who get free custom designs are Leaders. : The Rothschild's is a group of members who created most of the technology that La Sangre Del Diosa use's. They spend all of their time studying and inventing new things for the army to use. They also design and create most of the bombs the Leoht use. : The Stitcher's is a mass group of members who are talented clothes designers. They design and make the uniforms of each member of La Sangre Del Lanzador. They also fight sometimes using a needle and a tread, usually impaling a lesser enemy and wrapping them into a skin ball. Although they are stated to not be suited for fighting. They also sell their services to other members, creating custom designs. Brian has been said to have paid a lot as he constantly changes his uniform and clothing. HeadQuarters The head quarters of Tierra De Santos is a giant colossal kingdom that reaches towards the clouds of Hueco Mundo. Is can be seen anywhere from Hueco Mundo, making it one of the most iconic and hugest places ever created, easily dwarfing the Sereitei and Quincy Palace, being indescribably tall and vast. It is made up of eight castles, with the weakest unit inheriting the small and the strongest inheriting the second tallest. Isleset and the other five leaders all sleep in the tallest castle which pierces the clouds and heavens. Notable Members Terminology Unmihtig(unmihtig, lit"weak") is what members of La Sangre Del Lanzador call other members who are weak or too chicken to do something, it is a insult. Hierra(hierra, lit"Higher") is a type of honorific that members of lower rank call higher ranked members. Getan(getan, lit"Kill") is the word members use to order others to kill someone. Ofslean(ofslean, lit"kill") is the word the Queen uses to order others to kill or execute someone. It is used only by Isleset and others caught using it will be punished with execution. 'Trivia' *La Sangre Del Lanzador uses both a Spanish motif and a old English motif as well. *Unlike the Espadas that the Gotei 13 fought before, there is not 10 fighters, rather, a more military-like approach to things. *I OWN NO IMAGES SEEN HERE!! Behind The Scene *So I was really disappointed with Kubo. I always thought he would keep the Spanish motif for the Arrancar and Espada names. I mean, does any of these names sound romately spanish? *#Starkk Coyote *#Barragan Louisenbairn *#Tier Hallibel *#Ulquiorra Cifer *#Nnoitra Gilga *#Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *#Zommari Rureaux *#Szayelaporro Granz(<- maybe a little bit.) *#Aar-Lets be honest, no one cares about this one. Srsly. *#Yammy Riyalgo. **I didn't think so. *Due to the new Quincies rolling in, it completely went the way I expected Kubo to go with the Arrancars, you know, interesting names, interesting people with interesting powers or just plain downright retardedly awesome weird people things *coughNaNaNacoughorcoughAskincough*. Anyway, I was inspired by Kubo's new twist of introduction's that I decided I would take a Arrancar equivalent to that path. *The rank's and stuff was based off of the Gotei 13's own military, kinda, most were just incredibly bizarre things I take from dreams and try to incorporate some how. *Despite the fact we don't know exactly how large the Quincy Palace is, I am just gonna assume its not big enough to dwarf Tierra De Santos.